Conventional high-frequency wireless communications systems are implemented with dense on-chip circuitry and closely spaced input/output ports. The small distances between the on-chip circuits and the small distances between the input/output ports result in parasitic coupling between high-frequency channels. The parasitic coupling degrades a performance of the wireless communication systems.
It would be desirable to implement radio-frequency shielding and channel isolation.